


More of a Book, than Boy, Type of Girl

by be_kind_rewind



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_kind_rewind/pseuds/be_kind_rewind
Summary: You aren't the type of girl to notice men in leather jackets.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	More of a Book, than Boy, Type of Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_the_Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Veil/gifts).



You’ve seen him around. He showed up in one of your classes last semester and never seemed to leave. It’s not as if he was subtle about it either. He stuck out like a black sheep among a white flock. Which was a perfect metaphor for what he was. His black clothing. His red hair. Everything about him seemed to scream  _ I’m not like those other guys.  _

Which was all well and good if you were into that sort of thing. Which Jessi  _ wasn’t _ . She didn’t care for the way Axel would roll up into the Student Union parking lot on that beast of a motorcycle. It’s engine would roar to a halt and Jessi absolutely did not care for the way his jeans would stretch across his thighs as he would dismount. And she definitely did not care for the way that his vibrant red hair would be shaken loose as Axel lifted his dark tinted helmet from his head. 

She didn’t care for him at all.

Jessi loathed the way his voice would fill up an entire room every time he challenged their professor. His constant phrase seeming to be,

“Yeah. That’s what they would want you to think.”

OR

“Maybe you should think for yourself sometime. I heard it’s nice not following the herd.”

OR

“I swear a second grader could think more reasonably than you? What did you just graduate the first grade?”

Jessi would be sitting in the library,  _ trying  _ to get some work done. Key word on trying. One moment she would be knee deep in Art History of the Seventeenth Century and the next she’d see that dark leather jacket tied to flaming red roll up. She’d break contact with Sir Arthur William’s work, who really was more important, (Wasn’t he? Yes, of course he was) to look up and see Axel rolling in flanked by his posse of Roxas and Xion. It was the fifth day in a row they had come barreling in here and plopping themselves down right across the walkway from Jessi. Jessi, who had taken to coveting the third floor east section as her own private safe haven, because nothing lived their besides the book on tuberculosis, was beginning to think she might need a new place to study. At least to get away from these hooligans. 

Hooligans who were draping themselves all over the nice furniture as if they owned the place. Though when Xion did put his combat boots up on the sofa, Axel did something uncharacteristic for him and knock them away. Jessi could also swear she saw Axel look her way as he did so. Those piercing green eyes seemed to lock with hers, for just a second, no longer, but she felt her heart start beating in her chest to a rhythm that might match a hummingbirds. She looked away, already feeling the redness in her cheeks as she desperately tried to get back into the Al Fresco Period. 

Even though she was totally paying attention to the great murals of the 1800’s she couldn’t help but overhear some of the conversation happening across from her. 

“I swear if you make us come back here for a sixth day in a row I’m gonna-” The blonde one, Roxas if she remembers correctly, started to complain. 

“Aw, give him a break. It must be hard living in the mountains. What with all the pining.” The smaller one, Xion it must be, commented. Though Jessi was sure she couldn’t have heard that right. The quiet and high pitch voice must be playing tricks on her.

“If you two don't’ shut it I’ll make sure you don’t shit for a week.” Axel growled between his teeth. 

“Ah, you know I love it when you get all feisty, makes me get all tingly. But I think you barking at the wrong tree bro.” Roxas said reaching over to try and pat Axel in what was to be a condescending manner but before he could breach the gap Axel slapped his hand away. 

Jessi was pulled away from that riveting and actually kind of confusing conversation when another figure slide down next to her. Siax, some slimeball from her Intro to Philosophy class who liked to make one too many jokes about woman and kitchens, had somehow managed to use her infatuation, uh she means fascination, with the red head across the way to warm himself onto her sofa. With a jock nod and a smile that could curdle milk he introduces himself with a,

“Sup sunshine. You know, they say that girls who go to college get more knowledge right. But you, well I can see you getting a whole lot more if you know what I mean.” It’s ended with his eye sweeping over her body in a fashion that makes Jessi want to introduce his face to her fist.

“Sorry. But if you are offering anything other than giving me $40,000 and walking away, I am not interested.” Jessi said rolling her eyes.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me properly, but I think you’re pretty.” The jerk wad said, as if that meant something.

“And?” Jessi questioned.

“Well, aren't you going to reward me for thinking that?” Siax said looking like Jessi was stupid for not being able to put this together. And Jessi is NOT stupid. However, before she could open her mouth to let him know just how much was in her brain someone else spoke for her.

“Unless you want to be rewarded by having your balls detached from your body I suggest you leave her alone.” Axel shouted from across the aisle. “Do us all a favour and leave everyone alone in fact. Go throw yourself into the sun.”

“Excuse you! Are you talking to me?” Siax yelled standing up.

“No. I was talking to the other entitled jerk in the room. Oh wait. There are none. So yeah, I guess I am talking to you.” Axel replied stepping forward, clearly not afraid of Siax. Axel, who toward over others seemed to look Siax in the eye. 

“You want to take this outside. Settle it like real men?” Siax spat between his teeth.

“Nah. I’d rather settle it right here.” Axel replied. And with that he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the side of Siax’s face. 

Jessi couldn’t believe that someone would be willing to get in a real life fist fist for her sake. She had to admit, it was one hell of a way to charm a gal. 

Siax, who looked like he wasn’t getting up anytime soon continued to lay on the floor in a jeep as Axel shyly made his way over to Jessi.

“Sorry he was uhhhh, being a jerk and all. Sorry you had to see that too. Not that I think you can’t handle violence! I mean you probably beat guys up all the time! I mean… uhh.. I am just going to stop talking now.” Axel said his face slowly turning the same shade as his hair

“It’s fine. Really. Thank you.” Jessi replied tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“If you want I can repay you. Maybe get you coffee sometime?” Axel asked, looking to the floor as if it was the one he was asking out. Which, wow, Jessi never figured this would be happening.

“That would be nice.” Jessi replied. Axel seemed to break out into the world’s brightest smile as he slowly wrote down his phone number and handed it to Jessi with the promise that he’d call. And as he turned away dragging his friends out the door Jessi couldn’t help but think,

Well, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
